


Unseen Love

by Enispay_pig



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Chronic Illness, Crying, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enispay_pig/pseuds/Enispay_pig
Summary: Prompt given - (from claretta.darksky#3643) The main character has been physically invisible for their entire life, but after a big event, they become visible to everyone in the world except the one person they've always wanted to be seen by.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Unseen Love

I don’t really know how I started existing. I figure it was the same as every other kid, but I'm not the same as them. When I was little, I slowly started to disappear. I don’t mean, like, figuratively, I literally started to turn invisible. It started with my arms and legs becoming transparent, but soon I was completely gone. 

It all happened so fast… Within a year, I went from a small bubbly little boy to nothing. My family still acknowledged my presence, but I wasn't allowed to go to school anymore. The doctors called it “Spirit Disease”. I was the first of my kind, and they believed I was a reincarnated ghost whose past life has begun taking over my body. The media was all over me, headlines like “Meet Nick, the invisible boy.” started to pop up everywhere. My father decided to lock me away and not let me leave the house in fear of being swarmed, hurt, or even killed by the mobs. 

My only vice was a game called Minecraft. I used to play every day and it cheered me up so much. One day, I got so desperate for attention and acknowledgment and friends that I typed out in chat. “Who wants to be my friend?” or something of the like. Then he replied. 

Clay, or Dream as we know him now, became my first and only friend. It’s been years since that happened and we’ve been friends ever since. I told him about me and my condition earlier this year and he didn't care at all. He made me feel so loved. We decided to meet up so that's what I’m doing now, flying to Florida to see him and another of my best friends, George. At this point, I'm not sure I can call him a best friend… 

I'm in love with him. 

Everything he does, everything he says makes my heart flutter out of my chest. He’s gorgeous and kind and amazing. All I want to do is, lay beside him at night and tell him how much I love him. I just want him to know and love me too. I know Dream feels the same about him though, and I have absolutely no chance against someone as handsome as him… I’m so jealous. I just wish I was normal. I don't even know what I look like and he gets an amazing body and face… It isn't fair, but I can't think like this anymore. I’ll be happy for them no matter what happens. Even if I never get someone to call mine. 

Now that I'm getting close, I start to look out the window and the glowing city. It’s night and all the lights are gorgeous paired with the purple sky. We arrive and I pay my driver, he looks at me as if he’s terrified at the sight. I offer a warm smile in return and walk away. As I'm walking up the drive, I realize and stop. “Why did I smile?” It's not like he could see it. I adjust my clothing and walk up to the door. 

Pulling my hood over my head, I ring the bell and wait anxiously. Then it happens, the door opens and the beautiful brunette is on the other side. He pauses for a moment and embraces me in a hug.

“Hi Sapnap, I’m so happy we are finally meeting.” He said so sweetly I thought I was going to cry. I hug him back and close the door behind me.   
“You look even more beautiful than I ever could’ve imagined.” George blushes and hits me playfully “Oh shut up… simp” he giggles. “Only for you” I joke and he scoffs.

I take a moment to observe the magnificent house as Dream walked into the room with a cup of hot cocoa. “Hey Sap, it’s so good to see you again.” he smiles and hugs me, minding the mug of warm liquid. “It’s awfully chilly tonight, I made you some hot chocolate to warm you up” I took the mug and took a sip. The delicious rich flavour and wonderful smell fill my senses. “You think this is cold? You should feel London, It’s always cold and rainy I swear..” George says as he sits down and sips on his cup. “It’s yummy” I wipe my mouth and Dream grins. “I’m glad you like it.” 

After a while of talking and catching up, we head to sleep. George and I stay in the guest room next to Dream’s and it is huge. ”This mans has gotta be rich” I mumble to George. “Has to be...” he replied looking around the room. “I'll take the left bed if you want the right?” He proposes and I nod my head. We continue the night normally and eventually fall asleep. 

I awaken to my ringtone going off. I check the time, 3:45 am, and answer the call. It's my doctor and if he’s calling instead of my mom then it’s gotta be important. “Hello?” I say grogally “Nick I'm so sorry to call you this late but I think I've found a cure!” he says ecstatically.

“What?”

Dream and George came with me back to Texas. They said they didn’t mind and wanted to be with me when it happened. “Thank you guys again…” I say, turning into the Hospital's parking lot and finding an empty space. “Of course Sap, we love you and just want to be here for you.” the blonde says, patting me on the back. He and George step out of the car and I do the same. We walk up to the entrance and I stop at the door, taking in a deep breath and closing my eyes. 

“Are you okay?” George asks calmly. I look over at him and my heart flutters at the sight of his face. “Yeah, I’m good, just scared…” I reply and laugh nervously. “Do you… wanna hold my hand?” George says sweetly. My heart drops and I choke out word vomit. He just smiles and takes my hand, leading me into the building with Dream following behind.

The nurse led me to the room and got me situated. After a few minutes of awkward silence, the doctor came in with a nurse following him. “Hey Nick, how are you doing today?” I shuffle my feet in the chair and reply quietly “I’m scared…” The doctor smiles empathetically and sits down beside me. “It’s okay Nick, just a small shot and you should be visible again.” I opened my eyes and mentally prepared myself. “Okay Mike, if that’s it, I think I’m ready…” 

Mike stood up and went over to the case he’d brought in the room with him. “Due to you being the only case of spirit disease, and this being the first antidote, it is very likely it will come with side effects.” The nurse wiped my arm down with an Iodine solution to clear it and make it visible. “At best, you’ll have no symptoms, but it is very possible you could develop drowsiness, natiousness, paranoia, and perhaps even suicidal thoughts.” Dream flinched at this but stayed silent. “I know you already said you wanted this no matter what, but I'm asking you again. Are you sure you are ready and willing for this possibility?” I looked over at the other boys and they were visibly concerned. “Yeah, I'm ready.”

He hands the syringe to the nurse and she positions it to my upper arm. “Big pinch on three.” she says and I nod “One, Two, Three-” she pushes the needle into my skin and disperses the liquid. I grunt as she pulls out the shot and puts a bandaid over it. Mike walks back over and pats me on the back “We’ll leave you here for five to ten minutes to see if it works. In the meantime, I’m going to go deal with the paperwork and such. Let a nurse know if you need anything” I nod again and they leave the room.

“Are you okay Sapnap?” Dream asks and comes over. “Yeah… Yeah, I’m fine.” I say and look at my hands “Can you see me yet?” The blonde laughs and sits beside me and George “No, not yet. Give it a moment.” 

So I gave it a moment. Five moments, and called my mom to tell her how it was going. I hung up and started having a tingling feeling in my legs. “Guys… I think it’s working. My leg,“ Dream jumps up and pulls my pants leg up to reveal skin. “IT'S WORKING!” I yell and George gets up to look. He doesn’t say anything but Dream goes to get a nurse. 

The docs and nurses came back into the room and checked me out just as I had turned completely visible. One hands me a mirror and I look at myself. Short, brown hair, pale skin, brown eyes with emerald accents, and a little stubble on my chin. “Wow…” I mumble and dream smiles at me “You're so prettyyyyyyy” he says and jumps on me. “Ouch! Watch the arm,” I laugh and he apologized. I look over to see George sitting silently and looking at us. ”What's wrong Gogy?” Dream asks curiously.

“I can’t see him Dream. He's still invisible...” 

It’s been two months since I had gotten the antidote. George still can’t see me. I went home and so did George. We had some fun times at Dream’s house but I still can’t shake this feeling. I don’t understand why this is happening to me… The only person in the world I care about seeing me can't. What did I do to deserve this? I've always been a good person, I don't break laws or sin. Things have been getting progressively worse for me. My life is consumed by thoughts that I don't want. 

I’ve been trying to keep going, and I got asked out a few times by girls I didn't know. My response was the same every time, “I have a boyfriend, sorry.” This is a lie. Of course it is, George could never love me. All I can ever be is a nuisance. I've thought about dating other people, but every time I get close I change my mind. It would be cheating to devote myself to someone else when I love George.

Whatever the reason, I spent a huge amount of time harboring guilt and resentment towards myself and others, but eventually, I just gave up on the pity party and tried to move on. I failed. I still love him and the feeling just gets stronger every time I see him. I’ve learned to deal with the pain by presenting myself to my viewers. Now that I actually have a face to show, I can use a webcam and such. They eat it up. It makes me happy to see how many people care for me and my wellbeing.

Six months later, George invited us to his flat in London. Of course, I accepted any excuse to see the love of my life. I showed up at the flat, repeating the same steps as last time. But this time, the driver could actually see my warm smile. I went in and we talked for a while before deciding to sleep. I slept well and dreamed about bringing the browned haired boy back to my mother and father.

When I woke up, I decided that I was going to tell him that day. I’m getting so far from myself and I fear this is the only thing I can do to keep going. We went out to eat, and I almost told him, but I waited. Then we went to the park where I tried again but was interrupted by some kid. Then we got home and I called him into the other room away from Dream. George walked in with me and stood in front of me “What did you want to talk about, Sapnap?” I started to

“I love you, George. I’ve loved you for years! You make my heart flutter, and my emotions go crazy… I just want to marry you and live happily ever after like in children's books.” I cried. George stood shocked, mouth agape and eyes wide “I-I’m sorry Sapnap...I don’t feel the same way. I-” I interrupted him by starting to cry “Why? Why don't you feel the same way?” He looked away and picked at his fingers. “I’m in love with Dream…” he looked forward again as I started backing towards the door. He screamed after me but I didn't listen. I ran. Ran out the door and kept going. I didn’t stop until I ran into the road and-

The last thing I remember seeing was lights, blinding lights that filled my vision, and the pain that swarmed through my body as I got hit. Now I’m here, and I can never go back. I never got to kiss his lips or ruffle his hair. I never got to make love with someone I cherished, or get married or have kids. I never even dated anyone, but it’s okay. I will not regret what happened to me or how I lived. I will send everything I have, all my happiness to Dream and George. I hope they get to have what I didn’t.

____________________________________________________________________________

I stood beside Dream, my now boyfriend, as we peered into Sapnap’s open coffin. Cries and whimpers came from the area and sorrow filled the air. All I could think about was how this was my fault. Tears started rolling down my cheeks and I turned into Dream’s chest. I cried into his suit and pulled on the fabric as he tried to comfort me. “Dream… I can see him now. But I’ll never get to tell him how much I loved him or how beautiful he was.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a writing event hosted by my good friend SoftForDream. Sorry if the format is weird or it's badly written, I rushed to finish and this is my first time using ao3. I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Thanks to AudPlayz #5106 on discord for the name idea


End file.
